Satellite navigation systems with 3 dimensional map displays are known. Typically the displays represent buildings and landmarks in an observed geographic area as blocks or other icons upstanding on an apparently flat ground surface. The blocks or icons are typically identified by text naming the building or landmark. A user's position is represented on the ground surface and the user can position himself within his real surroundings by comparing the proximity of his virtual self to an identified building or land mark on the satellite navigation display with his real position and orientation in regard to the identified building or land mark in the real world.
Such prior art arrangements are helpful in assisting a user identify their current position but do not assist the user in orienting themselves within a wider geographic area.